residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Outbreak 2: Annihilation
Resident Evil: Outbreak 2: Annihilation is a Resident Evil Fan-made game by Alsojames. It is a direct sequel to Resident Evil: Outbreak, and follows a parallel storyline. Characters Playable Jake Aravind Stanley Hillary Supporting Mary Peter Vivian Gameplay Gameplay will be much similar to the original game. Quicktime events return, althought this time a little more interactive. From the mission load menu, players will be able to select the character they play (see list above), gameplay will be the same, although they will have different quotes (see quotes page) when playing. Most of these, however, can be heard while playing as other characters anyway. Grapples Occasionally, enemies will grapple the player. This initiates a quick-time event where the player must rapidly mash the 'use' button in order to fight the enemy back. If the player loses, they are instantly killed and reverted back to the last save. If they win, they will be required to make a directional movement with the right control stick (on the PC, you insted hold down the shoot button and move the mouse) to execute the foe. Examples include: Normal Zombie: Grabbed by the shoulders, player grabs the Zombie by the shoulders and tries to push it away. Win: Pushes Zombie away, giving enough room to headbutt the Zombie. Swipe mouse/control stick to the left to slash the Zombie's throat open. Character then proceeds to kick the zombie away. Licker: Grabbed around the throat with tongue (often from a distance) Win: Squeezes the tongue numb. Swipe mouse/control stick up and down 3 times to stab the tongue, then swipe to the right to cut the tongue open, graphically bleeding it to death. Leaper: Knocked down and strangled. Win: Breaks Leaper's elbows, causing it to fall forewards. The player then grabs it around the neck, stabs the throat, and cuts a large, deep gash into the side of the Leaper's neck. Plot Just trying to survive... The game starts off retelling how the T-001 virus was released (from the first game). The game then shifts to follow Jake, Aravind, Stanley and Hillary waking up in a ruined College Dorm, wondering what happened (the Generator explosion from the first game that wiped out almost everything above-ground for a mile, the character in the first game survived it by going into the sewers). They then walk outside to find the city almost completely destroyed. The characters then wander around, looking for survivors. Hillary finds a friend of hers from College with strange bit marks on her neck. The group decides to take her with them. They come across a pair of dead Marines (the ones that shot down the player's helicopter before the sewer levl), and take their guns when Hillary's friend turns infeected and tries to attack Stanley. Soon, they find themselves fighting for their lives against the infected. After traversing the wasteland that used to be their home city, the group decides to find somewhere where they can stock up on food and supplies for the coming apocalypse. Eventually, they decide to go to a nearby supermall. After a long trek through the suburbs and fighitng off several lickers, they finally reach the mall, where they find dozens of other survivors, being led by a young, religious man named Peter, who explains to the newcomers their situation. Peter assigns his 'priestesses', Mary and Vivian, to assist the group with retrieving new supplies. The group must now traverse the whole supermall to find food, medicine, guns and ammo, and gas to fuel their 'chariot'. In the autoshop, custom-weapon making is introduced (as well as the plans for the improvised flamethrower). However, once they return to Peter, he locks them in a large atrium, explaining that he 'had a vision from God' telling him to only save himself, Vivian and Mary, and to leave the others to their fate. Soon after, he re-opens the doors, and the group finds themselves surrounded by dozens and dozens of infected. Peter then returns, takes Vivian and Mary to his truck, which is stocked with all the supplies the player(s) gathered, and leaves, leaving the other survivors for dead. The four miraculously survive, and return to the basement complex, only to find all the civillians dead. They fight off the feeding infected, and return to the exit, where they take a car and leave. A Tale of Revenge The group enters a nearby city, also abandoned to the infected. They take refuge inside a church, with a missing cross, where they meet the Super Leaper, a strange mutation of the normal leaper who can leap much farther and is much stronger. After a brief fight inside the church, the group heads back to the truck and drives away, but the Super Licker follows them, and a fight inside the truck occurs. Jake shoots the Super Leaper in the face, out of the truck, and the group heads to another super mall nearby. Peter is here, too, and is shocked at how the protagonists survived the ordeal at the other mall. He now firmly believes that the group is a Satanic force that must be stopped. He also now demonstrates a strange ability to control small groups of infected, who he sends after the group. After beating back several waves of infected, Peter flees once again, but not after shooting Hillary in the shoulder with a hunting rifle. Now one (wo)man short, the group follows Peter, leaving Stanley to tend to Hillary in the medical ward. They find Peter in the atrium at the entrance, but he has tied Vivian to a cross took from the church, and has gets her infected by commanding a strange licker to bite her. After another long monologue, Peter leaves, and the licker attacks. The licker is shown to be another Super infected, who can leap much, much, farther and is much stronger than other leapers. After cutting off a large portion of the Super Licker's tongue, Jake euthanizes Vivan with a shot to the head, then the group leaves the mall with Hillary and Stanley, who arrive just in time to see Vivian shot. However, as the group leaves in the truck, the Super Licker attacks again, and another fight in the truck occurs. After a long, brutal fight, Jake brutally decapitates the Super Licker and kicks it out of the truck. The group now heads to a nearby port, where they find Peter trying to board a boat with several USS operatives. Vengeance After eavesdropping, the group finally realizes what is happening. Peter was an experiment by Umbrella to gain some form of control of the infected. His initial field testing was a success, and now he is returning to Umbrella for further study. Determined not to let Peter get away, the group silently kills the USS operatives guarding the port and sneak aboard. After the ship sails out to sea, the group begins to kill off the USS until they eventually reach Peter's holding chamber. They release him from their holding chamber, but in the process, release the advanced T-002 virus from holding. The group returns to the deck to avoid getting infected and seals the bulkhead, but Peter is quickly infected by the T-002, turning him into a monstrous creature, similar to that of a Nemesis, but bigger and with more muscle mass. The group begins a long, gruelling battle with their nemesis, but Peter almost kills Stanley and Aravind, and Hillary succumbs to blood loss. Now alone, Jake simply tries to survive instead of killing Peter. As he is cornered by Peter and about to be killed, Mary, who was another project (like Peter, albeit one who failed), now infected with the T-002 virus. She brutally blugeons Peter to death before knocking him over the edge of the boat, presumably drowning him. Mary then states that that 'was for Vivian' and jumps over the edge of the boat and drowns herself (presumably so that the T-002 virus does not infect her completely). The final cutscene shows the group all patched up and in the medical bay, when suddenly something scratches the window. looking out, the group witnesses thousands of fish and the reanimated corpses of the USS crew swimming toward them. Jake simply says 'Oh, fuck' and the game ends. Category:Outbreak Series